fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kinboshi Natsuki
Kinboshi Natsuki (金星 夏木) is one of the main Cures of Lucky☆Pretty Cure!. She is a student who transferred to Sachiko's school to play on the baseball team after winning a seemingly impossible bet against her father. She has a can-do attitude that radiates from her like the sun, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Natsuki's alter-ego is Cure Golden (キュアゴールデン). Appearance Natsuki has bright, greenish yellow eyes and short, chestnut brown hair. Her slightly unkempt hair and slim figure causes her to sometimes be mistaken for a boy. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt, blue sweater-vest, and tan blazer with a pink bow tie, as well as a red pleated skirt, white kneesocks, and brown loafers. As Cure Golden, her appearance resembles the other Cures, but with coloring and slight style differences. Her eyes and hair are a bright golden yellow color. Her hair becomes longer, though not as long as Cure Lucky and Cure Chance's, tied into a shorter ponytail with several spiked tufts poking out from it, and flows as if it were made of fire. Her outfit is composed of a yellow tunic with white accents and a yellow bow, yellow arm warmers, a white skirt with dark yellow tights underneath, and yellow knee-high cuffed boots. Accessories include a yellow sun-shaped hair clip, a yellow choker, a short white shoulder cape, and a brown, gold-trimmed belt with a satchel carrying her Fortune Module. Her choker and arm warmers have sun-shaped gems set into them, identical to the hair clip. Personality Natsuki is 14 years old, and a second-year student at her school. She is very athletic, and has a tomboyish personality, causing her to sometimes be mistaken for a boy, as Sachiko did when they first met. She has a can-do attitude that inspires others to try their best, and is dedicated to improving her baseball skills, her pitching in particular. Natsuki believes in defying the odds, that even if your chances of success are low, you should pursue your goals with everything you have and more. She has a somewhat short temper when it comes to bullies, and isn't afraid to speak her mind in most situations. Cure Golden "The burning sun of passion! Cure Golden!" 「情熱の燃える太陽！キュアゴールデン！」 Jounetsu no moeru taiyou! Kyua Go-ruden! Cure Golden (キュアゴールデン) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Natsuki. She transforms using her Fortune Module. Her purification attack is Golden Fire Blast (ゴールデンファイアーブラスト). Golden flames wrap around her arm as she launches them in a punch, forming into a giant burning fist. When it strikes a Kyoujin, it engulfs them in scorching fire, purifying the Kyoujin and dispersing the Fortune Energy it stole across the area. Relationships Yoshimura Sachiko: When Natsuki first moved to Jizen City, she asked Sachiko to show her around town. As they toured the city, they learned more about each other, and quickly became friends. To Sachiko's dismay, however, her dreams of having a boyfriend were shattered when Natsuki revealed herself to be a girl. Etymology Kinboshi '(金星): The ''kin can mean "gold". The boshi means "star", and is usually romanized as hoshi. Her family name literally translates to "gold star", which could be a reference to the sun, a star. '''Natsuki (夏木): The natsu means "summer", and the ki means "tree". Natsuki is a name that is ambiguous between boys and girls. Trivia * Cure Golden's name was originally planned to be Cure Fortune, but with the release of Happiness Charge Precure, it was changed. * Natsuki shares her voice actor, Miyuki Sawashiro, with another Pretty Cure character, Akagi Towa (aka Cure Scarlet), from Go! Princess Precure. Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Female Characters